Just Set Up the Chairs/Transcript
Transcript (Pops' house steps, day. Benson goes through the list of what needs to be done with Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and two new characters: Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein, a fat, green man, and Hi Five Ghost, a very self-descriptive ghost) Benson: Alright, listen up! We've got this birthday party today, so... lots to do. Lots to do. Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, you're in charge of picking up the special entertainment. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost: Yes! Uh! (they high-five) Benson: Skips, you set up the bouncy castle. Skips: Hmm. (skips over into a bush) Benson: Let's see, I'm picking up the kids, so... Mordecai and Rigby, you set up the chairs. Mordecai and Rigby: Augh! (Mordecai slides down the steps, onto the ground. Pops calls from above) Pops: Oh, what about me? Surely, I'm invited to my own birthday party! Benson: Um, your birthday was last week, remember? It's a kid's party today. Pops: ''(pulls out a bundle of balloons)'' I still have balloons! Benson: We've got it covered, Pops! Pops: (sadly) ''Oh. I see. ''(slips out, and is carried through the air by the balloons) Mordecai: Dude, how come we always get stuck with the lame jobs? Setting up the chairs?! Rigby: Lame! Benson: I can't trust you guys with something actually important. You're always slacking off. Mordecai: You calling us slackers? Rigby: Did he? Did you? Mordecai: He's calling us slackers. Look dude, we can totally set up all those chairs without slacking off. Benson: Good. Do it then. Mordecai: We will. Rigby: Yeah, and then next time you'll get someone else ''to set up the chairs? (Mordecai does a shrugging motion) '''Benson': Fine. Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOOOOOHHH!! Not settin' up the chairs next time! Not settin' up the chairs next time! UHHHHH! Benson: Just set up the chairs. Rigby: Benson's gonna drop his gumballs when he sees how good we set up these chairs, he's gonna be all like (imitating Benson) "Oh no, my gumballs." Mordecai: Ha ha ha! Yeah-ya, we rule at settin' up the chairs. (hands Rigby a chair) One. Rigby: Yaaa! One! (throws chair it falls on the ground) Yeah dude, this sucks. Mordecai: I agree dude, and normally I'd be all "let's quit", but we have to prove to Benson we can set up these chairs. Rigby: All right. AAGGGHHH! Must be nice to be the boss. Benson never has to do chores. (Scene is now set to the highway, and Benson is driving a bus full of kids.) Benson: Happy birthday Jimm... (Benson is cut off by Jimmy) Jimmy: Just drive the bus, you crazy slop jockey! (Scene goes back to Mordecai and Rigby) (Rigby is wearing a bunch of chairs) Rigby: BEW! BEW! BEW! PSSHHH! BEW! HA HA! (knocks over the chairs) Mordecai: What the H dude!? Rigby: Hahahahahahahaha! Mordecai: Can we please just focus? Rigby: AGGHHH! (takes off chair) When you say that, it makes me tired. (sits) Mordecai: Dude! Rigby: Agghh! You sound like Benson. Mordecai: Dude! Listen. If we pound through this, we'll never have to do this lame chair stuff again. Rigby: >Gasp< Next time it could be us picking up... Mordecai and Rigby: The special entertainment! (Scene goes to where the special entertainment gets picked up by Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost) (Muscle Man knocks on the door.) (Door opens showing eyeballs) Muscle Man: We are here to pick you up. (Door opens showing a horse) Special Entertainment Horse: Just a second. Special Entertainment Clown: Aghhyyyahhgg... who's at da door? Whoa it's bright! Muscle Man: You know who likes special entertainment like that? My mom! Special Entertainment Clown: Could I borrow five bucks? (Scene goes back to Mordecai and Rigby) Mordecai: 37...38...38...Rigby! Rigby: That's all the chairs dude. Mordecai: There's supposed to be fifty! Rigby: That's Benson's problem. Mordecai: No dude, that's our problem. Rigby: HMM! Mordecai: C'mon, we've gotta find the rest. Rigby: Fine! Let's find your stupid chairs. (Rigby tries to open a door). ''It won't open, let's get out of here. '''Mordecai': Did you try the actual door knob? Rigby: AAGGHHH! You're killing me! It's locked, let's do something else. Mordecai: C'mon dude, take this seriously. Uh! It is locked. Rigby: Hmm, Hmm. Mordecai: We've gotta get those chairs. (Mordecai Knocks down door) Rigby: HEY! Mordecai: AAAGGGHHHH!! (he's on the floor rubbing his arm in pain) Rigby: Whoa! Mordecai: Agh, you see the chairs? Rigby: Even better. Mordecai: What do ya mea... >Gasp< (The two see arcade games) Rigby: It's like old school heaven! Mordecai: Yeah, look at these things! Ball of Yarn, Lemonade Stand, Hats 4 Sale, Clap Like This, Candle Maker, Deli Dude, Staring Contest!!?? Why are these even here!? Rigby: Who cares, let's play! Mordecai: No dude! Dude, no! You want Benson to think we're slackers forever? Rigby: I don't know. Do you want to be boring forever? Mordecai: Not cool dude! Rigby: Whatever! I'm takin' my break. (Rigby starts game) Mordecai: Dude, you're not even doing it right. You're just mashing the buttons. Rigby: Whatever, why don't you go back to work? Mordecai: I know, how 'bout I take my break too? (Mordecai plays and wins). ''Bam! OOOHHHHHH!!! '''Rigby': Man, that was just luck. Mordecai: HMM, HMM! (Mordecai starts the game again. Then Rigby plays. Then Mordecai, then Rigby, then Mordecai, and he wins). ''OOOHHHHH! OOOHHHH! OOOHHHH! OOOHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOHHHHHH! TEN IN A ROOOOWWWW! All right let's finish those chairs. '''Rigby': Wait man, what about that one? (Rigby sees another game in the back) Mordecai: Didn't they teach you how to read? Out of order. Rigby: Whoooaaa! This... looks... awesome!!! Mordecai: Yeah whatever, it's broken. Rigby: Probably because people couldn't stop playing it cause it's so awesome! Mordecai: How are you gonna fix that with your third grade education? Rigby: Hey! Why don't you go ask Benson to tell you what to do? Mordecai: Move over Rigby! (They open the control panel, and find a note and read it) Mordecai and Rigby: "In the name of all that is holy, don't connect the red wire to the blue wire"? Mordecai: I don't think we should do this. (Rigby takes the note, throws it behind him, and tries to connect the two wires to get the game to work) Rigby: C'mon c'mon! (Rigby connected the wires and a smoke version of the Destroyer of Worlds comes out of the game) Destroyer of Worlds (smoke version): Ha, ha, haaa! (The power goes out) Mordecai: Dude, what just happened? Rigby: I don't know. (Game turns on, knocks them back, and spawns the Destroyer of Worlds) Mordecai: That can't be good. Rigby: I don't know, it could be cool. (DOW blasts a hole through the wall) Mordecai: Oh man, we're so dead. Rigby: Maybe no one will notice. (DOW blasts several sheds and a tree) Pops: Oh, who unleashed the Destroyer of Worlds? Good show! Mordecai: We better go find Skips. (Mordecai and Rigby run to skips) Mordecai and Rigby: >panting< Mordecai: Skips, uh dude. Skips: What did you guys do? Mordecai: What? Nothing. Heh. (DOW blasts the marry-go-round) Destroyer of Worlds: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Skips: You ignored my note, didn't you? Mordecai: A note? What note? Rigby: You mean like a musical note? (DOW blasts the bouncy castle) Skips: You fools! Destroyer of Worlds will kill us all! (Destroyer of Worlds appears behind them and laughs evilly) Skips: I have an idea, but I need time. Distract it! Mordecai: Wait, what? Distract it how? Rigby '''(picks up a rock): Get outta here! (hits rock at the DOW's chin, then DOW frowns) Uh-oh. '''Mordecai and Rigby ''(while getting chased by the DOW): AAAHHHHHH!!!! ''(Benson pulls up with the bus) Benson: We're here. AAAAHHHHHH!!!! (DOW goes up to the bus) Kids on the bus: It's the special entertainment! YEAAAAA!!! (DOW blasts through the top of the bus) Benson and the kids on the bus: ......AAAAAHHHHH!!! (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost pull up with the special entertainment) Muscle Man: Hey kids. Get ready for our very special entertainment! (DOW zaps the special entertainment and turns them into ash, kids scream) Mordecai: We're screwed. Skips: Get in! (Goes after Dow) Skips: Climb on top but don't press start until i say. (Mordecai and Rigby climb onto the top of the golf cart and Pops crashes into the golf cart) Pops: Skips my good man! I lost my balloons. Skips: Take the wheel. Pops: It must be my birthday! Skips: Okay everyone, press your start buttons on three. One, two, three! (Everyone presses start and creates video game character) Mordecai and Rigby: Whoa! Skips: Mordecai and I got the arms, Rigby, you got the legs. Rigby: Aw what, legs?! Legs suck man, this is worse than the chairs! Mordecai: Dude, quit mashing the buttons, you're messing up the legs! Rigby: SHUT UP! (Video game character runs away, DOW follows it) Skips: Drive, Pops, drive! Pops: This is so much fun! Whohoo! Mordecai: Skips! Pops stop, we lost Skips! (Pops stops cart) Mordecai: Skips! >gasps< The extra chairs! Dude, you kill the Destroyer of Worlds, I'm gonna go get the chairs! Rigby: It's too dangerous, just leave them! Mordecai: I don't care, we're not slackers! Rigby: >gasps< MORDECAI! Mordecai: AAAHHH! (Rigby starts mashing all of the buttons) Mordecai: The button mashing's working! Finish him off dude! Rigby: AAAAHHHH! (Video game character destroys DOW and eats the cherry) Mordecai: That was some pretty sweet button mashing. Rigby: I told you I got skills. (Benson comes out of ditch, and is red and extremely mad) Benson: YOU!!!!!! Mordecai: Whoa, hey Benson! Before you freak out, we totally set up those chairs. (Kids cheer) Muscle Man: Whoo! This birthday party's hot! Rigby: So we're cool right? Benson: YOU IDIOTS!!!!! That's the last time i entrust you with something important, LIKE THE CHAIRS!!! Mordecai and Rigby: OOOOHHHH! Not settin' up the chairs next time! Not settin' up the chairs next time! Benson: But you are gonna clean up this mess and you can start by sweeping up the special entertainment! (Benson walks away) Mordecai: Yeah, no problem. Rigby: We got it. Mordecai: Don't worry about us. Rigby: We're gonna take a break first, right? Mordecai: Yeah. ( End of ''"Just Set Up The Chairs")'' es:Sólo Acomoden las Sillas/Transcripción pt-br:Apenas Arrumem as Cadeiras/Transcrição